


Scarlet Knight

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: There was a magician in the street openly doing magic, and somehow he knew Wally's name
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Scarlet Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 28- Fantasy

There was a magician in the middle of the street. Children were crowding around him, despite their parents trying to pull them away.

Wally kept his head down and kept walking.

“How about you, good sir?” he asked, suddenly right in front of Wally. “Care to pick a card?”

“I have to get to work,” Wally said.

“Just one card, sir.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It will only take a moment, Wally,” he whispered.

“How did you-”

The magician just offered Wally the pack of cards.

“You see one?” he asked. Wally nodded and the magician turned back to the crowd of children with a flourish. “Now watch closely, boys and girls.”

He started shuffling, and a shout came from the end of the street.

“You there!” a guard yelled. Several were running towards them.

“It looks like I’ll have to cut this trick short,” he said. “Farwell, children.”

He vanished in a puff of smoke and the children cheered.

The guards all had swords drawn. Parents were desperately trying to pull their children away.

“You there,” one guard said. He had a sword pointed at Wally. “We have some questions for you.”

* * *

By the time the guards let Wally go the sun was high in the sky. Mister Wells did not look impressed when he walked in.

“I’m so sorry,” Wally said. “There was a guy doing magic tricks in the middle of the road and the guards spent ages making sure I didn’t know him.”

“Just try not to let it happen again,” he said.

“Thank you.”

Wally stepped over to his tiny workbench quietly and unrolled his tool roll. A card was sitting tucked inside. The ace of hearts. Wally pulled it out the tool roll quickly.

There was something written on it. Allen’s Apothecary, sundown.

Wally tucked it into his pouch. He’d burn it later.

* * *

He’d stayed late to make up for such a late arrival and promised to arrive early the next day. It was almost sundown by the time he left.

His mother would be waiting for him. But Allen’s Apothecary wasn’t far, and he could just ask if he had any medicine that could help her. He shouldn’t. Magic was not something he should go anywhere near.

But the magician had known his name, vanished into thin air, and somehow got a card into his tool roll. He couldn’t deny that he was curious. And the Apothecary wasn’t far out of his way.

The door was tiny. The old brick floor was worn, Wally had to duck slightly to avoid the wooden beams and there were plants in old cooking pots growing under the window next to a few rickety chairs.

A few guards were by the counter, and the lanky man behind it looked incredibly frustrated. Wally should leave. Quickly.

“This is frankly insulting,” the lanky guy said. “And I have a customer, so if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to.”

Wally froze, but the guards seemed to be ignoring him.

“Oh, come on, Barry,” one of them said. “You must know something.”

“This is a place of medicine, not of magic.”

“Your parents both used magic when they founded it. A Fae and a witch and you’re still trying to convince us you can’t do a simple spell.”

“Because I can’t because I never learnt any magic and I have no talent whatsoever, we have been over this a hundred times. Can you leave now?”

“Keep an ear to the ground for us, won’t you? I’m sure they must be good for something.”

“Goodbye, Tony. Same time next week I’m assuming.”

“Watch yourself, Allen. I’ll find proof you’re up to something one of these days.”

The guards left and Barry sighed.

“I’m sorry about that,” Barry said. “How can I help you?”

“Do they do that a lot?” Wally asked.

“Tony’s been a bully since we were children, it’s nothing.”

“Yes, they do,” the magician from earlier stepped through a door with a woman, both of the carrying boxes. “Brought those new vials you needed. It’s because he’s an elf. I’m Cisco, this is Iris, that’s Barry, I see you got my invitation.”

“Invitation?” Barry asked. He looked between Wally and Cisco then sighed. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“I didn’t do any real magic, just sleight of hand.”

“You disappeared in a puff of smoke,” Wally said.

“Or maybe that was just an illusion.”

“You made me incredibly late for work.”

“Cisco,” Iris said. “You couldn’t try something a little more subtle?”

“I thought the Scarlet Knight might appreciate flashy,” Cisco said. Oh no.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wally said.

“Sure you don’t. The first sighting of the Scarlet Knight was fighting Clive Yorkin, your mother was one of the people he cursed.”

“I have medicine for that if it helps,” Barry said. “It’s just pain medicine, I can’t cure a curse, again, no magic, you’d need my parents for that, but the medicine might help.”

“Thanks,” Wally said. “But you’re making a big accusation on pretty much nothing? Clive Yorkin cursed a lot of people.”

“Oh, sure,” Cisco said. “But you’ve got Sir Joseph West’s sword, Iris saw it.”

“It’s probably just a sword someone not me found lying around,” Wally said.

“No, it’s my father’s sword, I recognised it,” Iris said. “Your father’s too.”

“You’re my sister?”

“Yes. Our father lost his sword after Zoloman’s coup, but the Scarlet Knight wears his colours and has his sword.”

“So maybe I found some old stuff under the floorboards after my mother got sick, that does not make me the Scarlet Knight.”

“No, but you are though,” Cisco said. “It’s cool, we actually want to offer our help.”

“Oh no,” Barry said.

“You’re robbing from the rich to give to the poor, right?” Cisco asked. “You’re annoying Zoloman a lot. That’s my favourite past time.”

“He is not a good king,” Iris said. “And I’m still fairly sure he invited Yorkin here to try and drum up support for him when his forces stopped him as well as get rid of a few people he didn’t like and get more people to distrust magic. Our father fought him when he seized the throne, they lost that battle, but I’m not just going to admit defeat that easily.”

“Magic isn’t all bad like he claims,” Cisco said. “Zoloman just puts out that it’s bad because he doesn’t want people using it against him. Not that we’re aiming to go up against him, just to cause him some trouble and help a lot of people, you know. What do you say, are you in?”

“Why would I trust people I’ve just met even if one of them is claiming to be my sister?” Wally asked. “I’m not the Scarlet Knight. For all I know, you’re guards.”

“We’re not,” Barry said. “My parents are dead because of him, I do not and will never work for him.”

“And that doesn’t mean you should trust us, you’re right,” Iris said. “But there is a very easy way to confirm we’re related.”

“I suppose,” Wally said.

“Here, take this,” Barry said. He offered Wally a vial with a deep purple liquid swirling inside. “A few drops with breakfast might help reduce pain, come and see me if anything unexpected happens or if it doesn’t work, or if you need more.”

“Thank you,” Wally said. “I’ll think about what you said. If you’re really my sister, I’m sure our mother will want to see you.”

“And I know our father will want to see you,” Iris said. “Maybe if we see the Scarlet Knight on the way we can tell him about our offer.”

“I’m sure he’d consider it, if you’re telling the truth,” Wally said. Some help could be nice. If he could trust them.


End file.
